Poison
|gustos = Patatas/papas fritas (french fries), su gato mascota, Cody, maquillaje , ir de compras |no le gusta = Policías (Edi. E), hot dogs, el alcalde Mike Haggar |rivales = Rolento, Hugo , Cody, Hwoarang & Steve Fox |aficiones = Acrobacia |movimientos = Elbow Drop Whip of Love Kissed by a Goddess Love Me Tender Poison Rana Aeolus Edge Honey Trap Ascension Thunder Whip Love Storm Poison Kiss |alineamiento = Neutral malvado ---- Neutral |1er juego = Final Fight ---- Final Fight Revenge ---- Ultra Street Fighter IV |apariciones = *Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike *Final Fight One *Final Fight: Double Impact *Ultra Street Fighter IV Crossovers *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos *Capcom Fighting All Stars: Code Holder *Street Fighter × Tekken Otros *Mighty Final Fight *Final Fight Revenge }} |act voz-jap = Kaoru Fujino 'Atsuko Tanaka' Masae Yumi |act voz-eeuu = 'Lani Minella' 'Karen Strassman' }} |Poison, Ultra Street Fighter IV}} |Poison, Street Fighter V}} es un personaje disponible en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter y uno de los muchos originados a partir de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight creados por Akira Yasuda. Introducida en el primer videojuego Final Fight original, más tarde se uniría a la saga Street Fighter aparecido mediante cameos y en ilustraciones dentro de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, eventualmente apareciendo incluida como personaje no disponible comenzando con el videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, y finalmente volviéndose un personaje disponible en el videojuego crossover Street Fighter × Tekken, para luego unirse a la saga principal como parte del plantel del videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV. También reaparece como personaje disponible en el videojuego Street Fighter V. Ella es compañera y mánager actual del luchador Hugo; antes de que comenzará su carrera como mánager, ambos eran miembros reconocidos de la pandilla Mad Gear Gang. En una encuesta actual, que incluía todos los personajes de la franquicia, incluyendo spin-off, Poison quedó en el puesto 12 (de un poco más de 100 posibles). Apariencia Poison tiene el cabello largo hasta sus caderas de color fucsia y lleva una gorra de plato negra con diseños de cadenas, una diminuta camiseta blanca sin mangas que revela su vientre y un par de diminutos pantalones cortos de mezclilla con bordes recortados (Daisy Dukeswikipedia:File:Daisy_Dukes.jpg) y un par de tacones altos. También tiene cadenas alrededor de su cintura, un collar negro tachonado sobre su cuello y un par de esposas colgando desde la cadena que rodea su cintura. Desde el videojuego Final Fight Revenge, se le había visto llevando un látigo que utilizaba como arma. Más recientemente a partir del videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, este fue modificado siendo ahora una fusta de equitación. Esta apariencia más tarde se convirtió en su traje de "Nostalgia" en el videojuego Street Fighter V. También existe un personaje creado por "intercambio de paleta de colores" del sprite de Poison llamada Roxy. Ella es idéntica a Poison excepto por tener el cabello rojizo-anaranjado en lugar de fucsia, y su Barra de Vitalidad es de menor cantidad. Roxy proviene del mismo orfanato donde se crió Poison, de acuerdo con los datos del videojuego recopilación Capcom Classics Collection, donde también se menciona que ella admira a Poison. En su ilustración conceptual para Shadaloo Combat Research Institute, el traje de Poison tiene pequeños cambios, su tank top ha sido reemplazada con vendajes en estilo de camisa que cubren su parte superior y tiene una sola manga larga izquierda debajo de ella. Ella también tiene protector de codo blanco sobre su codo izquierdo. Sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla recortados son ahora negros que también muestran las líneas de su tanga roja debajo de su camisa y tiene una banda dorada en su muslo derecho. Sus tacones altos rojos se mantienen de su apariencia anterior. En su aparición completa en el videojuego Street Fighter V, Poison finalmente se corta el cabello largo en un peinado coif bob largo hasta los hombros en un estilo de puntas desgreñadas hacia abajo. Su apariencia principal se actualizó ya que su gorra de pico ahora es de color rosa oscuro con un diseño de calavera gris en el centro. Ella conserva su camiseta tank top blanca diminuta sin mangas que revela el abdomen, y un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla "Daisy Dukes" de su atuendo principal, ya que sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla ahora tenían rasgaduras rosas en el borde y correas negras derechas que están conectadas a sus pantalones cortos y un cinturón lateral negro que casi se parece a una tanga negra. Ahora tiene un guante largo negros sin dedos en el brazo derecho, una media negra en la pierna izquierda y sus tacones altos ahora son de color rosa oscuro. Ahora esgrime un látigo negro largo en lugar de una fusta de equitación. Su traje del Modo Historia la tiene usando un vestido de cóctel sin mangas blanco que muestra una gran cantidad de escote, que se abrocha con un cinturón negro en la cintura y bragas negras debajo. El borde de la falda del vestido le llega a la rodilla izquierda y lleva unos zapatos blancos altos. Ella conserva su cabello largo de su apariencia anterior para mostrar sus flecos en cada lado y esta atado en una coleta alta, usando unas gafas de sol doradas en forma de corazón. Su segundo traje alternativo, que es su traje de batalla, es un vestido corporativo de rayas grises y blancas que es similar a su traje del Modo Historia pero con una sola manga a la derecha. Su traje de verano es una versión diminuta de un uniforme de policía femenino (tiene un pequeño parecido con el uniforme de policía usado por Kelly en el videojuego Bust a Groove 2). Personalidad Podría decirse que es una persona de aspecto rebelde, toma sus propias decisiones sin depender de nadie, tiene un carácter fuerte , además debido a su figura tratar de seducir y a la vez controlar a casi cualquier hombre no se le hace tarea difícil. Otras características podrían ser: competitiva, astuta, de carácter provocador y sarcástico. Sin embargo, Poison ha demostrado tener una parte sensible, en su dialogo de victoria contra Decapre en Ultra Street Fighter IV, ella le pregunta a la misma porque luce tan triste y si esta bien; mientras que en el mismo videojuego, al vencer a Ibuki ella recuerda que de joven luchaba de una forma parecida a ella e incluso solloza un poco (una clara referencia a Final Fight). Ademas se sabe que desarrollo una fuerte amistad con Hugo y que se preocupa por él. Concepto Su nombre original en inglés "poison", se traduciría al idioma español como "veneno", "venenosa" o "toxica". Fue nombrada así por una empleada de Capcom no identificada en base a la popular banda de glam metal de finales de la década 1980 con nombre homónimo, "Poison", siendo reconocidos por su estilo de vestir un tanto afeminado y el abundante uso de maquillaje facial. Su diseño fue creado por Akira Yasuda para contrastar en comparación con los otros personajes más corpulentos de ese videojuego y así pudiera moverse de una manera más aleatoria. Poison como mánager de Hugo en el cuadrilatero de lucha libre profesional se adaptaría más tarde a los luchadores de la vida real Zelina Vega y Andrade "Cien" Almas en WWE, donde Zelina es manager de Andrade para luchar contra sus adversarios en el cuadrilátero de lucha lucha o hacer equipo para luchar en una partidos de pelea mixta 2-vs-2. Relaciones Hugo: Poison y Hugo tienen una relación personal y profesional. Hugo generalmente es tratado como un 'Monster Heel' (un chico malo en la lucha libra profesional que generalmente es capaz de derrotar fácilmente a la mayoría de los adversarios, excepto los babyface supremos absolutos) y como la mayoría tiene mánagers que hablan por ellos, Poison cumple este papel. Ella parece ser capaz de lograr que Hugo le siga todos los caprichos, como lo demostraría su historia en los videojuegos Street Fighter × Tekken y Ultra Street Fighter IV. Hugo parece tener mucha paciencia cuando se trata de tratar con Poison, ya que nunca le levanta la voz cuando ella le grita. En su batalla rival contra Hwoarang y Steve del videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, mientras Poison regaña a Hugo por su falta de caballería, Hugo simplemente le dice que deje de ser tan cruel. Durante su secuencia final, se ve que Hugo no se enoja porque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano mientras Poison estaba furiosa. En el videojuego Street Fighter V, se reveló que tanto ella como Hugo no están en buenos términos después de tener una gran disputa entre ellos, algo que finalmente le explica a Lucia al respecto. Pero al final de la historia de su personaje, muestra que Hugo tuvo otra oportunidad cuando regresa a verla nuevamente. Biografía Final Fight Durante el secuestro de Jessica, la hija del alcalde Mike Haggar, Poison era una integrante de la pandilla Mad Gear Gang. Sin embargo, no se conocen detalles exactos de su participación en los eventos más allá del hecho de que combatió en contra de los héroes protagonistas. Ultra Street Fighter IV Después del colapso de la pandilla Mad Gear Gang, ella se convierte en mánager de la lucha libre profesional. Sin embargo, sus cargos resultan mediocres y la asistencia a los eventos era muy pobre. Cuando se da cuenta de que sus luchadores no logran interesar al publico y escucha por accidente hablar prefieren ver "el evento principal" (probablemente refiriéndose al torneo de S.I.N. del cual hay volantes pegados por todo el lugar), ella misma sube al cuadrilátero y derrota a dos de sus empleados. Decide asistir al torneo para explorar en busca de algunos talentos nuevos. Tras el torneo, se encuentra con Hugo, su ex-compañero en la pandilla. Le ofrece ser su mánager y aunque él lo duda al principio, al final termina aceptando. En la propia secuencia final de Poison, se las ingenia para alguna forma convencer a Cody, Guy, Hugo y Rolento para formar una banda de rock junto con ella al estilo de KISS, los "Gears Mad", con Ryu y Ken realizando "Hadokens" arriba del escenario como si fueran pirotecnias para la función. El estado canónico de esta secuencia final es muy dudosa, pero no imposible. Street Fighter V Poison es una de las pocas personas que Rashid tiene entre sus contactos. El 1 de agosto de 2019, Poison se reveló como personaje disponible a través de una filtración, junto con E. Honda y Lucia, siendo incluidos como personajes disponibles en Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition. En la historia de su personaje, Poison regresa a New York después de que ella y Hugo tuvieron una gran discusión entre ellos. Ella se reúne con Roxy y Abigail, que ahora posee una casa de chatarra, lo que lleva a Poison a probar su fuerza. A pesar de la derrota de Abigail, Poison lo busca para reemplazar a Hugo en la gira, solo para que Roxy la regañe por sus actos egoístas. Poison se disculpa luego de ver el trabajo de Abigail como propietario. Luego visita el ayuntamiento y habla con Cody, quien ahora es el alcalde de Metro City. Cody le dice que pasará el tiempo con ella una vez que termine su mandato como alcalde hasta la llegada de Lucia, quien pensó que Cody estaba siendo atacado por un matón y le informa que fue solo una "conversación" en los viejos tiempos. Cuando Cody se marcha, Lucia se percata de que Poison estaba molesta por la enorme disputa entre ella y Hugo mientras le explicaba al respecto. Poison se va tristemente después de escuchar las palabras de Lucia sobre cómo había hablado con Cody y cómo había hablado con Hugo. Tan pronto como Hugo regresa a verla nuevamente, Poison finalmente le da otra oportunidad como su compañero una vez más. Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact/Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Poison ha aparecido junto a Hugo en ambos videojuegos como su mánager. Poison emprende una búsqueda para encontrar un compañero de lucha en equipo para Hugo, encontrando uno temporal en Ryu. Más tarde, ella y Hugo encontraron la HWA, un establo de lucha libre que incluye a muchos world warriors, aunque sea temporalmente. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Street Fighter Alpha 2/Street Fighter Alpha 3 Poison tiene apariciones cameo en algunos escenarios de estos videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Final Fight Revenge En este videojuego Poison por primera vez es un personaje disponible, haciendo su aparición junto a El Gado, Hugo Andore, Damnd, Sodom, Edi. E y Rolento como adversarios regulares y miembros de la poderosa pandilla Mad Gear Gang. Capcom Fighting All Stars: Code Holder También estaba previsto que Poison apareciera como uno de los personajes disponibles para el videojuego, pero este fue cancelado a mitad de su desarrollo. Final Fight: Streetwise Poison estaba programada para aparecer en este videojuego, junto con Sodom, pero fue retirada del videojuego finalizado. Esto se sabe porque aparecen imágenes de esta en la galería de ilustraciones del videojuego, apareciendo con el cabello rojo. El papel que iba a desempeñar en la trama del videojuego es completamente desconocido, al igual que la razón por la cual fue retirada de la entrega finalizada de este. Marvel vs. Capcom 3/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Poison tiene una pequeña aparición en ambos videojuegos, vistiendo un atuendo oscuro, dentro del escenario de Metro City en el fondo junto a un automóvil destrozado, mientras que también aparece cerca de allí un cameo de Hugo en la ilustración del escenario. Street Fighter × Tekken Poison es también un personaje disponible en el videojuego de lucha crossover realizado en conjunto con los personajes de los videojuegos de la saga Tekken desarrollados por Namco. En este videojuego es una luchadora que quiere destacar sus habilidades de peleadora enfrentándose con otros luchadores varios, como Chun-Li, Cammy y Juri. Es compañera de equipo oficial de Hugo en su búsqueda para obtener a Pandora. Otras apariciones Introducida en el videojuego Final Fight desde un principio, había aparecido en ilustraciones y los juegos posteriores como un cameo, y es uno de los pocos personajes de la serie para pasar a un papel secundario en los videojuegos principales de la saga Street Fighter. Posion aparece en ilustraciones promocionales relacionadas con Street Fighter, desde principios de la época del videojuego Street Fighter II. Además, ha sido utilizada como un personaje de cameo tres veces en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Poison aparece junto con Hugo como su mánager durante las rondas clasificadoras para ingresar al segundo torneo 'World Warrior', esta vez organizado por M. Bison a través de Shadaloo, en el cómic Street Fighter II Turbo publicado por la editorial UDON Entertainment. Jugabilidad En el videojuego Final Fight original de, Poison y Roxy golpean y dan patadas acrobáticas para atacar al jugador. Como uno de los combatientes en el videojuego Final Fight Revenge, su conjunto de movimientos se expandió fuertemente, y estaba armado con un látigo de equitación. El látigo se utiliza principalmente en los ataques "Cat Claw" y "Thunder Whip" (que son comparables a los ataques de estilo "Shoryuken"/"Shinryuken", respectivamente), y se puede utilizar para robar un arma del adversario. Además, las esposas pueden ser lanzadas como un movimiento de proyectil horizontal para inmovilizar al adversario durante un corto tiempo. Un ataque en particular, "Poison Kiss", hace que lance un beso en forma de un gran corazón que se desplaza hacía el adversario en una trayectoria de onda senoidal. Si el ataque intercepta, se muestra velozmente un peep show de Poison ejecutando varias poses provocativas en la pantalla, y después el adversario es muestra aturdido con varios corazones revoloteando sobre su cabeza. Derrotar a un adversario con este ataque da como resultado a Poison realice un pole dance por su victoria, utilizando su látigo como poste. Aunque no se era un personaje disponible en la versión beta del videojuego Capcom Fighting All Stars: Code Holder, el material de promoción de ese titulo publicado por Capcom, demostraba que este movimiento se había mantenido para su jugabilidad. En el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV, este movimiento regresara como su segundo Ultra Combo, en esta ocasión como un comando de agarre y no presentara a Poison realizando varias poses provocativas, excepto al comienzo del movimiento. A partir del videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, Poison tiene un conjunto único de movimientos propios mezcla de técnicas ágiles de la lucha libre profesional, y sus propias habilidades de luchas callejeras. Las habilidades estándar de Poison incluyen una bofetada de múltiples golpes y un frankensteiner, "Aeolus Edge" y "Kissed by a Goddess" son los nombres de sus movimientos de estilo "Hadoken" y "Shoryuken", "Whip of Love" es un ataque múltiple donde golpea con el látigo y se realiza de forma similar al movimiento "Rekkaken" de Fei Long. Poison también conserva su voltereta hacia atrás del videojuego Final Fight original, su famosa patada aparece como un especial llamado "Love Me Tender", después de la patada de hacha, Poison puede continuar este movimiento con su frankensteiner, "Poison Rana". El movimiento Super Art de Poison se llama "Love Storm" y su inicio comienza con una versión recargada grande del movimiento "Aeolus Edge", una vez que golpea gira en el aire y aterriza con una contundente patada-hacha que aturde al adversario en una posición boca abajo, después ella repetidamente golpea al adversario con su látigo de equitación y le da un golpe final que lo lanza hacia el aire. Controversia thumb La primera aparición de Poison en el videojuego Final Fight la presentaba junto al personaje Roxy, creado mediante "intercambio-de-paleta-de-colores" de su propio sprite, como enemigos menores recurrentes para que enfrentaran al jugador. Nombrada de esa forma por una empleada desconocida de Capcom en referencia a la banda musical homónima, fue diseñada por Akira Yasuda para contrastar en comparación con los otros personajes más corpulentos de ese videojuego y así pudiera moverse de una manera más aleatoria. Según Yoshinori Ono, en un principio fue concebida sólo como una mujer cisgénero,EGM Now - EGM Interview: Street Fighter × Tekken’s Yoshinori Ono pero esto fue cambiado durante el desarrollo debido a la sugerencia de que "golpear mujeres era considerado de mala educación" en EE.UU. y la preocupación ante la posible idea de una demanda legal de grupos feministas, como fue revelado por Yasuda en 1993 como se menciona en el libro guía All About Capcom. Según la ilustraciones conceptuales originales y los manuales japoneses para el videojuego, Poison era una 'newhalf' (término japonés para referirse a una mujer con falo), aunque no fue así en el caso de Roxy.YouTube - POISON Cuando el videojuego Final Figt fue finalmente porteado en 1991 para Super Nintendo Entertainment System, se decidió cambiar a esos personajes por 'Billy' y 'Sid' en la versión publicada para la región de América del Norte. Re-ediciones un poco más recientes de Final Fight en esa misma región, como la versión incluida en Final Fight: Double Impact, han prescindido de Billy y Sid utilizando a los personajes originales. Una aparición posterior de Poison como un personaje disponible en el videojuego Final Fight Revenge, un videojuego de lucha 3D spin-off de la saga Final Fight producido en EE.UU. por Capcom USA, la muestra como un personaje con actitudes muy femeninas e interesada romanticamente en el héroe Cody de Final Fight. Comentarios acerca de su secuencia final dentro de aquel videojuego en All About Capcom, sugerían que el personaje podría haber tenido una operación de cambio de sexo. Los perfiles de personajes relacionados con la saga Final Fight incluidos en el videojuego recopilación Capcom Classics Collection del año 2005, reconocían la caracterización transgénero de Poison, aunque confundía a transexuales con travestís, mientras que se refería a Roxy como una mujer cisgénero que desprecia los atuendos 'cross-dressing' de Poison. La discrepancia respecto a Poison se ha abordado más de una vez en las entrevistas con los empleados antiguos y actuales de Capcom. Akira Nishitani, diseñador del videojuego Final Fight y fundador de la compañía Arika, declaró que suponía que el personaje podría ser de sexo masculino, pero añadió que era una cuestión que el espectador debería decidir. El productor del videojuego Street Fighter IV, Yoshinori Ono, cuando se le preguntó en una entrevista sobre el tema, declaró: "Vamos a poner las cosas en claro: en América del Norte, Poison es oficialmente un transexual post-operación. Pero en Japón, ella simplemente esconde su 'asunto' lejos de la vista para verse como mujer". Más tarde hizo hincapié de nuevo cuando se le preguntó acerca de que personajes femeninos podrían ser incluidos en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, afirmando que sería demasiado confuso incluirla debido a su género específico en las dos regiones diferentes. Desde entonces, sin embargo, ha cambiado de opinión en dos ocasiones, primero declarando que era un caso de post-operación en todas las regiones para mayor facilidad de localización regional y coherencia con las declaraciones oficiales del pasado, para después más tarde decidir que es mejor dejar la decisión en manos de los aficionados después de todo. Durante el inicio del desarrollo del videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, se mostró entre el diverso material de archivo algunas de las frases de victoria de los personajes Ryu y Chun-Li hacia Poison. El dialogo de Ryu decía: Your looks really can be deceiving. I'll be careful not to fall into your trap (Tus apariencias realmente pueden ser engañosas. Tendré cuidado de no caer en tu trampa). Mientras que el dialogo de Chun -Li decía: You're not very lady-like at all! I felt like I was fighting against a guy... (¡No eres muy semejante a una dama en absoluto! Sentí como si estuviera luchando contra un tipo...). Más tarde se reveló que otros personajes tenían frases de victoria con diálogos similares, algunas incluso todavía peores, incluyendo a Kuma II que rotundamente decía que Poison olía como un hombre y dudaba que fuera una mujer de ninguna forma. Algún tiempo después de que se revelara ese material de archivo, un grupo defensor de los derechos LGBT contactó a Capcom acerca de estos diálogos, afirmando que resultaban altamente ofensivos e insensibles hacia los individuos transexuales. Capcom acordó cambiar las frases de victoria de los personajes, dejando sólo la observación de Yoshimitsu sobre que era una 'kunoichi recién reclutada' ("freshly-recruited kunoichi"), el comentario algo más vago de Craig Marduk sobre que no se preocupe por las cosas pequeñas y sólo le importa que ella es atractiva, y la frase de victoria de Poison para los combates contra si misma como adversario, donde trata de recordar una canción, 'el algo-u-otro en el espejo' (The something-or-other in the mirror), como una referencia hacia la canción 'Man in the Mirror' de Michael Jackson. Observaciones relacionadas *Asumiendo que Poison fuera una mujer transgénero, entonces ella sería el segundo personaje LGBT de la saga Street Fighter, siendo Eagle el primero. *La carta de Poison en el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS tiene un texto que declara explícitamente 'She's a man, baby!' (¡Ella es un hombre, bebé!), y la carta de Hugo se refiere a ella como 'MAN'ager' de Hugo. * En los cómics ''Street Fighter publicados por UDON, Cody menciona que Poison 'no es para nada una dama' (not much of a lady), a lo que Poison responde enfurecida (comentario tal vez insertado por los autores como una referencia hacia su género dudoso).Street Fighter II Turbo #7, pag 5 * En el artbook del videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, una nota al pie de página de Akira Yasuda, afirma que él siempre vería personalmente a Poison como mujer cisgénero en Japón y sólo siendo transexual en las regiones extranjeras. * En el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV, la frase de victoria del personaje Decapre contra Poison dice: "Numerosas irregularidades. Adquisición de datos suspendida", que tal vez puede referirse a su género. *El traje de pavo real de Poison en el paquete DLC Wild Costume para Ultra Street Fighter IV puede ser otra pista de la ambigüedad de su género, ya que solo los pavos reales masculinos tienden a poseer el plumaje vívido y colorido. *Aparentemente, una de sus frases victoria en el videojuego Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition alude a la controversia y la ambigüedad que rodea su identidad de género, con el personaje diciendo: "¡Ser objeto de chismes es una prueba de mi popularidad!". *En el escenario Lair of the Four Kings, cuando ella es arrojada a la pantalla en el costado izquierdo del escenario, su género aparece como 'desconocido'. *En el "Epílogo" de "Historia de Personaje" de Poison para Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, dice durante un diálogo con Lucia: "Hay algunas cosas que no podemos controlar. Podrías nacer en una familia rica o a una familia que vive en el vertedero de un garaje. Si eres hombre o mujer, no puedes elegir cómo naces en este mundo". Este bien podría ser una alusión al hecho de que nació con un género que no se relaciona con su ser interior. Frases Música de escenario Final Fight Revenge - Poison Theme|''Final Fight Revenge'' Ultra Street Fighter IV Poison Theme (Full Version) Soundtrack|''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * Poison es el único personaje de la saga Street Fighter presente en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, que no había aparecido como 'personaje disponible' en anteriores 'videojuegos principales' de la saga, hasta su primera presentación oficial en el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV. * Karen Strassman, la actual actriz de voz de Poison para el idioma inglés, también interpreta la voz de los personajes Alexia Ashford en el videojuego Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2012) y Kitana en el videojuego Mortal Kombat (2011), así como también Rosa en el 'remake 3D' reciente del videojuego Final Fantasy IV. Ella y la actriz anterior de Poison, Lani Minella, ambas además han interpretado la voz para el personaje Rouge the Bat de la saga Sonic the Hedgehog. * De todos los personajes del videojuego Final Fight en la saga Street Fighter IV, Poison es el único que no tiene un tema musical ligado a esa otra saga. Sin embargo, el tema de 'Continue' del videojuego Final Fight aparece insertado al final de su tema musical, en la misma línea que el tema musical de Hugo 'Bottoms Up' del videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, que aparece al final del tema musical de Hugo en el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV. * Se realizó un modelo sin articulaciones creado por Mitsumasa Yoshizawa para la línea de figuras 'Capcom Girls Collection' del año 2008, usando su traje del videojuego Final Fight de pie con una altura de 1/6o, cerca de 11 pulgadas de alto. Más tarde un modelo similar fue publicado por REFLECT, idéntico a la figura anterior, excepto porque su postura ahora se mostraba dando un pulgar hacia abajo y contaba con colores más oscuros. * Actualmente, Poison podría ser considerada como el personaje más popular de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight. * A pesar de que en los diseños originales de Poison para el videojuego Final Fight se ve claramente la palabra 'newhalf', Akira Yasuda, su creador y diseñador, aborrece esta idea, y ha comentado sobre esto varias veces en su cuenta de twitter;VicioJuegos.com — Se acaba un mito: Poison y Roxy nunca fueron hombres lo que confirma que Poison desde siempre ha sido mujer, y que en realidad Capcom usa actualmente esa idea para crear atención a la audiencia. Tal vez la palabra 'newhalf' se estableció en los diseños desde un principio para eliminar la posible atención negativa por parte de grupos feministas, lo que sería algo lógico. * Curiosamente, Roxy fue considerada mujer cisgénero desde el principio, pero a diferencia de Poison, ella no reapareció en otros videojuegos de Capcom, aunque Poison posee una paleta de color idéntica a Roxy en el videojuego. * Según la tier list de EventHubs para el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV, Poison ha quedado posicionada como la segunda mejor luchadora del videojuego, ya que esta en el puesto número 5, solo siendo superada por Cammy. *La apariencia y peinado principales de Poison en el videojuego Street Fighter V tiene un pequeño parecido con la difunta Ashley Massaro de WWE, donde compitió arriba del cuadrilátero desde 2005 hasta su retiro el 9 de julio de 2008. Galería FFPoison.png|''Final Fight'' FFCDPoison.png|''Final Fight CD'' MightyFFPoison.png|''Mighty Final Fight'' Poison-chibii.jpg|''Mighty Final Fight, ilustración de Poison y su amigo Hugo. FFRevengePoison.png|Final Fight Revenge'' Sodom&Poison.png|''Street Fighter Alpha, ilustración de Sodom junto a Poison. Hugo-badass.jpg|Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, ilustración de Poison con su amigo Hugo. PoisonULTRA.jpg|Ultra Street Fighter IV'' Character Select Poison USF4.png|''Ultra Street Fighter IV, retrato versus. PoisonSFV.jpg|Ilustración conceptual nueva para Shadaloo Combat Research Institute. Archivo:Poison-SFV.jpg|Street Fighter V, ilustración oficial Archivo:Poison-SFV-HUD.png|Street Fighter V'', retrato versus Sprites *Final Fight' Archivo:Poisen-ff-walk.gif Archivo:Poison-slap.gif Archivo:Poison-kick.gif Archivo:Poison-flip-backwards.gif Archivo:Poison-flip.gif *'Mighty Final Fight' Archivo:Poison-tinywalk.gif Archivo:Poison-pocketslap.gif Archivo:Poison-pocketflip.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 3' Archivo:Hugofrombg2.gif *'Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact/'''Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Archivo:Poison-ts-walk.gif Archivo:Poison-talk-ts.gif Archivo:Poison-cuffs.gif Archivo:Poison-point-ts.gif Archivo:Poiston-step-ts.gif Archivo:Poison-bendover.gif Archivo:Poison-neck-ts.gif Archivo:Poison-heart.gif *'SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos' Archivo:Poison-sc-faces.gif Archivo:Hugo-SNK-intro.gif Archivo:Hugo-sc-win2.gif Vídeos Archivo:Street Fighter X Tekken Comic Con 2011 Cinematic Trailer Archivo:Street Fighter V Arcade Edition – Poison Gameplay Trailer Archivo:SFV Character Introduction Series – Poison Referencias en:Poison ru:Поизон Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Integrantes de Mad Gear Gang Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos